


猫庭奇案

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 苍穹骑士团 ，原创女主，骑士组。改编自2018年7月11日的梦。这次没有恋爱。只是剧情诡异。





	猫庭奇案

录音送来的时候，天已经快要亮了。

阿代尔斐尔坐在办公桌后，紧闭着眼睛，面前是摊开的文件，手里的记号笔停留在某一行，荧光色的墨水在纸上洇出一块，透过窗户吹来的风里，暴露在外的笔尖几近干涸。

来人不忍心打扰他难得的睡眠，但所有人都知道，谢弗洛顿探员等这份录音已经很久了。

九死一生中磨炼的敏锐第六感使阿代尔斐尔睁开眼睛，他放下手里的记号笔，对挡住光线的身影抱歉地一笑，毫不掩饰自己的感激。

“就是它了是吗？”他问。

“是的，但只是副本，不能保证他们有没有删掉什么。”

“我明白，”阿代尔斐尔点头，“谢谢你特地跑一趟！”

“职责所在，”对方说，“案子还没完全了结，这份材料仍是机密，最高的一级，无法委托他人。此外，一个建议——”那人看着阿代尔斐尔乌青的眼眶，“明天再听，你现在需要的是休息。”

“我会考虑的。”阿代尔斐尔礼貌地表示，目送对方出去。随后他重新坐下来，片刻也没迟疑地打开了录音。

开头有很长的空白，可以听见布料摩擦的声音，还有猫咪懒洋洋的呼噜，不管是谁留下这份录音，那一定是个谨慎的人，永远会确保安全的类型。

阿代尔斐尔耐心地等待着，没有使用快进，漫长的空白意味着这段没有内容被剪掉，背景杂音的连续更是佐证了他的想法。

随后一个声音低低地流淌出来，一个柔软无害的女音，听起来像是十几岁的少女，尽管阿代尔斐尔知道她不可能是——外勤部门不用童工。

“……现在是7月10日晚上，23点零5分……”

说话的人特意记录了时间，以免文件在被拷贝和编辑时覆盖掉这最初的信息。她想要确保万无一失。

“……大约两个月前，照料‘皇后’的女孩死了，我成为了她的继任者，获得进入庭院的许可与通往猫舍的钥匙……”

皇后。阿代尔斐尔望向桌边的图钉板，上面有张三色布偶猫的照片，那便是受信徒顶礼膜拜的圣物，被称为“庭院皇后”的活庭证，只可惜它无法开口坐上证人席，否则审判现场一定好看得不得了。

将近三年的时间，他跟让勒努的所有时间几乎都花在针对一桩邪教案子的调查。主导这场闹剧的，是个自诩为“慈善家”的老头，他相信猫是宇宙里最高贵的动物，并成功地聚集起一批狂信徒，在世界各地迅速地发展起势力。但种种迹象表明，“慈善家”所持有的，并不只是一个动物保护协会，他将触手伸到了政界与商界，牵涉到的命案足够装一柜子档案盒，还有尚未清算完毕的洗钱与走私，以及数量骇人听闻的人口贩卖与奴役。对猫类倾注了全部爱意的慈祥老人，对人类犯罪时却毫不手软，仿佛受害者并不是他的同类。

为了调查他的恶行，让勒努伪装成受雇的杀手潜伏进“慈善家”的宅邸。

那座庄园豪华得如同宫殿，同时又有着城堡般的坚牢防御，那变态老头多疑得就像知道死期将至的老狸奴，只有极少数人得以接近他——能够保护他的，以及，能够取悦他的。

录音机里说话的女士是后者。

变态老头从世界各地挑选柔弱美丽的少女，为他照料那些被奉为圣物的猫咪，他乐于欣赏庭院里少女们抱着猫的场景，就像土耳其苏丹走在后宫里那样愉悦。

温和貌美又惯于忍耐的布偶猫被赋予了最高的等级，只有最受老头喜欢的少女才能获得侍奉它们的殊荣，而“皇后”是其中最得宠的一只，它有着柔顺光滑的纤软毛发，点缀色过渡的边缘柔和得就像咖啡拉花，一双蓝眼睛明亮得如同宝石，据说自它出生那天起，脚爪上的肉垫就没有接触过未铺绸缎或羊毛的地面。

简直难以想象，那位女士是如何从候补者中脱颖而出的。

阿代尔斐尔凝视着档案上的女性照片，那张好看的脸看起来不过十五六岁，圆润的脸部线条与杏仁形状的眼睛模糊了她的年龄，而最终助她瞒过拣选者眼睛的，是她目光与表情里透出来的纯净，这些罕见于成年人的特质成为了她的伪装，使她顺利地进入戒备森严的庭院，并最终成为“皇后”的侍女。

档案里还有张照片，侍女抱着“皇后”，梳理它光滑柔顺的长毛，布偶猫的蓝色眼睛呈现着大病初愈后残余的虚弱，躺在少女怀里的样子就像是柔软无助的婴孩，任谁见了都会心生爱怜。

但照料它要比抚育人类幼崽困难得多，也危险得多。

过失导致婴儿夭折尚不至于被判死刑，难以避免的疾病更是可以原谅的事情，可在这以猫咪为尊的庭院里，哪怕是一次有惊无险的猫腹泻，变态老头都要侍女以命来抵偿过错。

这只美丽的布偶猫才不到三岁，却已经令许多任侍女魂落黄泉。

录音还在继续讲述，时间轴上的光标终于走到了阿代尔斐尔在意的部分。

“……我在一次宴会上见到他，那时他刚获得进入庭院的资格，新鲜的面孔引起我职业性的注意……”

让勒努。阿代尔斐尔盯着时间轴，想象着那位好友的样子。让勒努是极为温柔的人，对谁都是，可当他收敛起笑容的时候，也许是横亘眼部的那道伤疤的缘故，与他照面的人只会以为他冰冷无情，远比阿代尔斐尔更接近人们对暗杀者的想象，所以他无可争议地成为了卧底的最佳人选，阿代尔斐尔则留在总部支援，时刻留心让勒努传递出来的信号。

“……大厅里发生了骚乱，一只暹罗猫引起的，他经过我的身边，有人撞了他，窃听器掉出来，除了我没有别人看见。我立即踩在脚下，就是从这一时候，我有八九分确定，他跟我的目的一致……”

真是合作的失败案例。阿代尔斐尔叹了一口气。如果早知本局在情报届的表兄弟也介入了此案，双方本该从一开始就相互配合，彼此成为对方身份的掩护，而不是让他们孤军奋战，自寻机会与生路，甚至差点自相残杀。

事情本不该以此种惨烈的方式收场。

阿代尔斐尔的手指下意识地握紧，像是要抓住什么，也许是那根曾经连接在好友身上的，断裂的风筝线。

“……他看见了我这么做，但是当时的情况不容许他节外生枝……直到第二天，我抱着猫咪去领口粮的时候，他才悄悄尾随，跟着我走进了储藏室，对我亮出了匕首，我想他是打算灭口……”

不。阿代尔斐尔摇头。他不是想，他是必须这么做。这案子已经拖延太久了，如果这次行动失败，那在下次有机会结束它前，不知道又会有多少无辜的人受害。让勒努不是能从杀戮中获得愉悦的类型，尤其当他面对一个手无缚鸡之力的少女。阿代尔斐尔相信这位身负重任的小姐大概率掌握着某种防身技巧，但她那丝毫显现不出肌肉轮廓的身体决定了她面对让勒努的绝对劣势。那老头喜好瘦弱单薄的年轻处女，能满足如此苛刻的审美的女士，即使体力强过平均意义的女性，也绝对不可能是格斗高手。阿代尔斐尔有理由相信，让勒努在面对这位小姐时，只把她当作了普通的养猫侍女，只是她也许不像其他人那么忠诚。老头精通洗脑术，但扔进染缸的布多了，总会有些角落保持本色。

阿代尔斐尔尝试着以让勒努的方式思考。

要挟。这是最可能的情况。换成是他也会这么想。那女孩害怕了。生活在这样的地方，会害怕的才是正常人。她握着让勒努的窃听器，这让她有了谈判的筹码。但让勒努不会跟她讨价还价。他会杀了她，然后接受职业委员会的评估，哪怕他会因滥用暴力而坐牢，他也不会改主意。阿代尔斐尔了解让勒努。他们认识的时候，让勒努就陷在这样的麻烦中。他打死了一个侵犯小孩的累犯，在对方举手投降之后，因为他知道那个人这次也有办法逃脱惩罚。

幸好让勒努没有杀了那女孩，否则这桩案子还不知多久能结束。

“……有人来了，于是他住了手。来人抓着位女孩，与他一样是杀手，老头的心腹。他们对视了片刻，那人以为他们来这的目的是一样的，露出了然一切的笑容，而我顺水推舟地假装惊慌，逃离了这片阴暗的空间……”

真是千钧一发。阿代尔斐尔摸着心跳。一种猜想浮现在脑海里——也许让勒努在那刻犹豫了。身为受害者的侍女总归与罪犯不同，让勒努对罪大恶极之人向来不留情，却从未对无辜的人下过手。

“……我该想办法让他知道……这并不容易……老头监视着所有人。我有办法避开监控，却又不能冒险与他独处，一是没有机会，二是，我不确定他是否会在我开口前割开我的喉咙……”

十分正确的担忧。一位侍女的死不会给杀手造成任何麻烦，反正手底下的人贩子们每天都在为老头物色崭新的替代品，年轻美丽的生命在那变态老头眼里，就和用过即丢的手绢一样不值一提。

“……最后是他主动来找我的，为了进入我的房间，他十分努力地讨得老头的欢心，获得到我这里来作乐的机会……”

说来都不会有人信。冷血杀手们兢兢业业地替老头谋财害命，只为能够与少女膝盖上的毛绒动物片刻贪欢，就连最天马行空的小说也不会这么写，但宗教使荒诞剧变成了现实，杀人不眨眼的恶魔们将猫咪当作了新世纪的赎罪券，相信他们能够借由它们光滑的毛皮，洗干净自己手上沾满的罪孽，从而进入永生的天堂。

“……他显然对我怀里的小家伙毫无兴趣，他是奔着我来的，只是需要些时间来思考，如何在监控摄像头面前不露痕迹地制造意外……”

对让勒努来说这可不是难事。阿代尔斐尔心想：他是最优秀的外勤，他从来没有失败过。过了好半天，他才察觉到脸上的微笑。这太不合时宜了。他迅速恢复表情，目光扫视室内，就像是担心被谁看到一样，尽管办公室里只有他一个人。

“……我把窃听器还给他，从布偶猫的长毛下递过去，然后是另一个，我的，这足够说明一切……”

那间屋子有五个监控摄像头，四个在角落，一个在中央，要完成这样的暗示可不容易。也许这就是为什么，让勒努最后决定与她合作，因为她足够聪明。

“……我们都认为不能再等了，已经有太多人深受其害，问题是该如何把足够定罪的证据送出去，这些足够让他在监狱里呆一两百年的了……”

他们成功了。否则这份录音也不会出现在这里。但他们两个人，却不知所踪，就像人间蒸发了般。两边的探员都在尽力寻找，好几个月过去了，档案上却仍是鲜红的M.I.A.，骑缝斜盖在照片的下半部分，冰冷刺眼地切割着年轻而精致的下颌。

总好过是K.I.A.。

录音结束很久了，光标安静地停在末尾。

阿代尔斐尔望着天空，淡紫色的朝霞覆盖在慢慢苏醒的城市上空，宁静的街道逐渐梦听见欢乐的鸟鸣。

他想。还有希望。


End file.
